Number One For Me
by LuluoChan
Summary: Seperti apakah hubungan diantara Sasuke dan Hinata? Apa keduanya terlihat romantis? tapi sepertinya hubungan keduanya terlihat 'flat'. Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke akan menjawab itu semua. Dimulai dari huruf A sampai Z.
1. Chapter 1

_**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

* * *

 _Seperti apakah hubungan diantara Sasuke dan Hinata?_  
 _Apa keduanya terlihat romantis? tapi sepertinya hubungan keduanya terlihat 'flat'._  
 _Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke akan menjawab itu semua._  
 _Dimulai dari huruf A sampai Z._

* * *

 **( A ~ Angel ) 'Malaikat'**

Uchiha Sasuke sempat berpikir, kalau hanya ada satu malaikat didunia ini, yakni Kaasan nya- Uchiha Mikoto. Tapi ternyata itu semua salah, Sasuke telah menemukan malaikat yang sangat sangat sangat cantik. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang telah mendapat gelar 'Angel' dari Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, menurut Sasuke, Hinata adalah istri idaman. Dia cantik, manis, sexy, lemah lembut, pandai memasak, penyayang, dan ahh banyak sekali hal yang tidak bisa Sasuke jelaskan tentang Hinata.

"Hime"

"Y-ya Sasuke-kun"

"Apa kau pernah melihat malaikat?"

"T-tidak, aku pikiri i-itu hanya mitos"

"Cih, bagaimana mungkin hanya mitos. Buktinya saja sekarang dihadapanku tengah berdiri sesosok malaikat nan cantik jelita"

"K-kau gombal S-Sasuke-kun"

"Tidak Hinata. Kau adalah malaikat bagiku. Aku selalu berterima kasih kepada Kami-Sama karena telah menitipkan seorang malaikat kepadaku. Dan aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, sampai kapanpun, dan tidak akan kulepas pergi."

.

.

 **( B ~ Blush ) 'Rona Merah'**

Satu hal yang sangat Sasuke sukai dari Hinata, yaitu ketika wajah Hinata memerah. Banyak sekali hal yang dapat menyebabkan Hinata menjadi merona; Seperti saat Sasuke menggodanya, saat Sasuke menciumnya, saat Sasuke menggendongnya, bahkan saat Sasuke marah. Sasuke benar-benar gemas seakan ingin melahap pipi chubby yang memerah tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Buka matamu"

"Untuk apa? aku sangat mengantuk Hime"

"Lihatlah sebentar ke arahku Sasuke-kun"

"Hime, asal kau tahu saja. Saat mataku terpejam pun aku masih bisa melihatmu"

"..." ' _Blush'_

"Terbuka ataupun tertutup kedua mataku, aku masih bisa melihatmu, bahkan aku bisa merasakanmu Hime"

.

.

 **( C ~ Candy ) 'Permen'**

Sasuke tidak menyukai manis, jadi jelas saja jika dia tidak menyukai permen. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke begitu menyukai permen yang berada dalam mulut Hinata. Jadi, setiap Hinata sedang mengulum permen, pasti Sasuke akan langsung memaksa mencium bibir merah Hinata dan mengecap rasa manis dari permen itu. Sedangkan yang dicium langsung merajuk dan ngambek karena merebut permen dari mulutnya.

"K-kau bisa memakan permen yang baru S-Sasuke-kun. Apa perlu aku bukakan bungkus permennya?"

"Ck, aku tidak mau"

"T-tapi kenapa k-kau selalu merebut permen milikku?"

"Kenapa? kau tidak suka heh?"

"B-bukan begitu, tapi terlihat menjijikan"

"Hime, dalam 'CINTA' tidak ada kata 'Menjijikan'. Lagipula aku lebih suka sisa permen dari mulutmu daripada harus memakan permen yang baru"

"..." ' _Shock_ _'_

.

.

 **( D ~ Dismay ) 'Kecemasan'**

Sasuke selalu kalang kabut jika tidak mendapat kabar dari Hinata dalam satu jari saja. Sasuke akan panik setengah mati, Sasuke benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Hinata jika gadisnya itu tidak membalas pesannya ataupun mengangkat telepon darinya. Uchiha bungsu itu akan gempar seketika jika Hinata tidak mengabarinya. mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi itulah Sasuke. Orang selalu berpikir, Sasuke tidak pernah mempedulikan Hinata karena sikap dingin Sasuke yang sudah mendarah-daging. Tapi itukan hanya terlihat dari luarnya saja. Jika orang meneliti dari dalam, maka mereka akan menemukan sikap over protektif dan posesif dalam diri Sasuke terhadap Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

"E-eh a-aku t-..."

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?"

"S-Sasuke-kun a-aku t-..."

"Kau kemana saja Hinata?! Aku mencemaskan dirimu, aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, aku benar-benar bingung setengah mati, aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa"

"Sasuke-kun tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Maaf karena tidak mengabarimu"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau mengerti?"

"Hu'um"

.

.

 **( E ~ Envy ) 'Iri Hati'**

Iri? Bingo! Mungkin itu adalah perasaan yang selalu dirasakan setiap orang ketika melihat Sasuke bersanding dengan Hinata. Kenapa? Jelas saja orang-orang iri pada mereka. Uchiha Sasuke, pria tampan kaya raya yang banyak membuat wanita jatuh hati; sedangkan Hyuuga Hinata, dia adalah gadis cantik, manis dan sexy yang telah membuat banyak pria luluh padanya. Dan saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka terlihat seperti seorang Pangeran dan Putri.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"K-kenapa banyak orang-orang yang memperhatikan kita? A-apa penampilan kita a-aneh?"

"Mungkin mereka iri pada kita, Hime"

"Iri? I-iri untuk apa?"

"Iri karena aku memilikimu dan kau memilikiku"

.

.

 **( F ~ Fussy ) 'Cerewet'**

Sepertinya orang akan selalu berpikir hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat begitu 'monoton'. Sasuke pendiam, begitupun dengan Hinata. Tapi apakah mereka tahu seperti apa keduanya saat sedang berduaan saja? Sasuke akan berubah menjadi banyak bicara seperti Naruto, dan Hinata akan menjadi cerewet seperti Sakura. Lucu memang, tapi itulah keduanya.

"Sasuke-kun, tidak seharusnya kau berbuat seperti pada Hanabi? Kau suka sekali mengerjai nya. Hey Sasuke-kun! aku sedang berbicara denganmu!"

"Aku mendengarkan Hime. Jangan mengoceh terus, tenanglah sedikit. Kau sendiri saja ikut0ikutan tertawa saat aku dan Hanabi sedang bercanda. Jadi untuk apa kau terus-terusan mengoceh heh, Hyuuga?"

"Dasar Uchiha! kau sendiri juga banyak mengoceh padaku!"

.

.

 **( G ~ Grief ) 'Duka Cita'**

Sasike selalu berada disamping Hinata, saat suka maupun duka. Saat Hinata sedang bersedih, Sasuke akan berusaha untuk menghibur gadisnya itu agar kembali senang. Sasuke akan melakukan apapun caranya, walaupun harus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang 'Uchiha'. Tapi itu tidak masalah, saat Hinata senang makan Sasuke pun akan senang.

"Hime, jangan bersedih seperti itu. Senyumlah, aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dilihat"

"Hime jangan begitu ah~ aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tersenyum"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu Hime. I will use every chance i get to make you smile, whenever i'm around you"

"Apapun itu?"

"Iya Hime"

"Pakai itu, kau harus memakai itu agar menghiburku"

"Bikini? lagi? baiklah-baiklah, aku akan memakai bikini sialan ini. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan kembali tersenyum"

.

.

 **( H ~ Humor ) 'Kelucuan'**

Hinata selalu tertawa jika melihat tingkah konyol Sasuke. Perutnya selalu sakit karena tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, tapi sungguh itu menyenangkan. Dan Sasuke, Uchiha tampan itu selalu punya banyak kelucuan jika sedang bersama Hinata. Sifat egois, dingin dan angkuh yang mendarah daging dalam dirinya tiba-tiba lenyap seketika jika Hinata bersamanya. Sasuke akan menjadi pria yang ceria, lucu dan menyenangkan dimata Hinata.

"Hahahahahaha, cukup Sasuke-kun, hentikkan itu"

"Kenapa aku harus menghentikannya? aku senang melihatmu tertawa Hime"

"Hahahahaha, aku sudah lelah tertawa Sasuke-kun"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa lelah untuk membuatmu tertawa Hime"

.

.

.

 **Mau tahu kelanjutannya?**

 **Dont forget for RnR**

* * *

Sungguh, beruntung banget Hinata punya kekasih kaya Sasuke T_T

Author aja yang nulis merasa miris banget, mereka benar-benar couple yang keren^^

Kapan author punya pacar kaya Sasuke? -_-"


	2. Chapter 2

**_MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

 _Seperti apakah hubungan diantara Sasuke dan Hinata?Apa keduanya terlihat romantis? tapi sepertinya hubungan keduanya terlihat 'flat'. Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke akan menjawab itu dari huruf A sampai Z._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **( I ~ Irrepressible ) 'Tak Tahan'**

'Tahan Sasuke, tahan, kau pasti bisa menahannya'. Pria mana yang tidak tahan saat melihat tubuh molek pasangannya, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Sasuke selalu memendam hasrat nafsu nya saat melihat tubuh sexy Hinata. Payudara ukuran besarnya yang kencang dan kenyal, perut rata, pinggul ramping serta pantat Hinata yang bulat dan kencang. Ah Hinata benar-benar seperti 'Dewi' dimata Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain jika Hinata sedang dalam keadaan sexy. Tapi sungguh, Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak menatapku? apa kau marah padaku? padahal aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk mandi"

"Hinata cepat pakai bajumu sekarang! jangan pakai handuk seperti itu!"

"S-Sasuke-kun a-aku h-..."

"Cepat ambil bajumu dan pakailah Hime!"

"I-iya akan aku p-pakai t-..."

"Baiklah, kau yang menggodaku Hime"

"A-apa yang k-kau... kyaaaaaa Sasuke-kun! dasar mesum!"

.

.

 **( J ~ Jewel ) 'Permata'**

Sasuke telah menyiapkan sesuatu hadiah yang indah untuk Hinata. Karena ini adalah hari jadu hubungan mereka yang ke dua tahun, jadi Sasuke tengah memesan permata indah yang khusus Sasuke buat untuk Hinata. Bagi Sasuke, Hinata seperti permata mahal yang layak dia simpan dan jaga. Jadi Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan Hinata pergi meninggalkannya. Permata itu sangat mahal, harus dijaga dengan baik dan disimpan dengan aman agar tidak hilang. Begitupun Hinata dimata Sasuke.

"Wahhh, ini permata yang sangat indah Sasuke-kun"

"Kau menyukainya Hime?"

"I-iya aku sangat menyukainya, pasti harganya sangat mahal"

"Cih, harga mahal permata itu tidak sebanding dengan dirimu Hime"

"E-ehh m-maksud Sasuke-kun?"

"Bagiku permata yang sangat mahal itu adalah dirimu Hinata. Kau adalah perhiasaan yang sangat berharga, jadi aku harus menjagamu dengan bauik. Kau, segalanya untukku Hime"

.

.

 **( K ~ Keep ) 'Menjaga'**

Sasuke diibaratkan tameng ataupun perisai. Uchiha tampan itu akan selalu menjaga Hinata, dimanapun Hinata berada. Sasuke memang sangat posesif jika menyangkut hal tentang gadisnya itu. Sasuke akan menjadi over-protektif pada Hinata seperti Neji, bahkan mungkin melebihi Neji.

"S-Sasuke-kun, pulanglah, kau sudah sangat lelah"

"Tidak, mana mungkin aku pulang tanpamu Hime"

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak perlu menjagaku seperti ini. Lagipula ada teman-temanku yang bersama diriku"

"Tidak Hime, titik! aku ingin tetap disini, menjagamu. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau sakit saat membaca buku terlalu lama di perpustakaan? Lebih baik aku yang sakit daripada harus melihatmu sakit. Aku ingin selalu menjagamu dalam setiap hembusan napasku Hime, jadi biarkan aku disini"

.

.

 **( L ~ Languish ) 'Merindukan'**

Mau tahu seperti apa Sasuke saat Hinata sedang tidak ada? Sasuke akan lebih banyak diam, dia tidak mau berbicara sedikitpun dengan siapapun, dan Sasuke akan sibuk mengirimi pesan kepada Hinata. Hal seperti itu sering terjadi jika Hinata sedang pergi ke Suna. Dan Sasuke akan stres sendiri jika kekasihnya pergi, walaupun cuma beberapa hari. Sasuke juga akan menjadi lebih sensitif, dia akan mudah sekali marah. Itu sebanya Naruto tidak pernah mau mendekati Sasuke jika Hinata sedang tidak sekolah, bisa-bisa naruto akan dibunuh oleh Sasuke. Dan setiap saat, Sasuke akan mengirimkan pesan bertuliskan 'Aku merindukanmu Hime' kepada Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun l-lepaskan, k-kau memelukku d-dengan erat, a-aku tidak b-bisa bernapas"

"Ck, aku sangat merindukanmu Hinata. apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Sasuke-kun. Kau baik-baik saja bukan saat aku sedang tidak ada?"

"Tidak usah bertanya, aku seperti orang gila saat kau tidak ada disampingku Hime. Jangan pergi lagi~ aku sangat sangat merindukanmu"

.

.

 **( M ~ Miffed ) 'Jengkel'**

Sasuke akan merasa sangat kesal jika banyak teman pria yang mendekati Hinata. Walaupun hanya berbicara tentang pelajaran, tetap saja Sasuke tidak suka. Kalau sudah begitu, Sasuke akan jengkel, hatinya menjadi panas, dan mood nya langsung berubah drastis jadi buruk.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun jangan cuek!"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau bohong, kau marah padaku kan?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu Hinata, jangan terlalu dekat dengan pria-pria bodoh itu. Aku tidak suka. Aku jengkel melihat pria-pria sialan itu mendekatimu, jauhi mereka Hime"

"M-mereka hanya bertanya PR S-Sasuke-kun"

"Sama saja, intinya mereka tetap dekat denganmu. Dan aku, Uchiha Sasuke melarang Hyuuga Hinata untuk dekat-dekat dengan pria lain"

.

.

 **( N ~ Nurse ) 'Juru Rawat Perempuan'**

Saat Sasuke sakit, Hinata lah yang paling repot. Gadis Hyuuga itu akan terus menemani Sasuke dikamarnya. Sasuke adalah tipikal pria yang tidak mau dirawat dirumah sakit. Jadi saat Sasuke sakit, Hinata lah yang menjadi suster pribadinya. Dimulai dari menyuapi Sasuke makan, memberinya obat secara rutin, membersihkan tubuh Sasuke, bahkan sampai membantu Sasuke untuk buang air kecil. Semua itu Hinata lakukan dengan sepenuh hati, Hinata mencintai Sasuke jadi Hinata harus selalu senantiasa ada untuk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke, diakan menjadi pria yang manja saat sakit. Sasuke akan sering merengek pada Hinata dan memaksa Hinata agar semua kemauan nya dituruti.

"Hime, ambilkan aku itu"

"Kau sedang sakit Sasuke-kun, tidak boleh minum air dingin"

"Tapi aku menginginkannya Hime"

"Baiklah, sedikit saja"

"Oke suster"

"Setelah itu kau harus makan dan makanannya harus habis, kau mengerti Uchiha-san?"

"Aku mengerti suster"

"pintar, lalu setelah itu minum obat"

"Baiklah"

"Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh Sasuke-kun"

"Aku akan cepat sembuh saat kau yang merawatku Hime. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku kebelet pipis Hime"

"..."

.

.

 **( O ~ Obey ) 'Mematuhi'**

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Siswa terpintar disekolahnya, dia merupakan pria jenius yang tampan. Tapi Sasuke sangat hobi berkelahi. Dia seperti berandal, begitu liar dan nakal. Semau siswa takut padanya, tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan Sasuke, jika mereka berani pada Sasuke maka hab islah dia. Tapi dibalik semua itu, Sasuke termasuk tipikal pria yang sangat penurut pada kekasihnya- Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke akan selalu mematuhi perintah Hinata, karena sasuke yakin hinata tahu yang terbaikl untuk dirinya. Bahkan saat sedang berkelahi pun jika Hinata datang untuk melerai, mau tidak mau Sasuke langsung menyudahi perkelahiannya. Sasuke pengecut? cih, tentu saja bukan. Bagi Sasuke, Hinata adalah segalanya, dan Sasuke akan selalu mendengarkan semua perkataan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun! hentikan itu!"

"Ck, baiklah"

"Kenapa kau memukul nya?"

"Dia kurang ajar padaku Hime"

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu Sasuke-kun, bersikaplah sedikit lembut"

"Aku mengerti Hime"

"Jangan pukuli dia lagi"

"Iya Hime, kau ini benar-benar cerewet"

"Dan kau benar-benar kasar Uchiha-san"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah kasar padamu kan Hime? jika aku melakukan itu, maka aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirku sendiri"

.

.

 **( P ~ Problem ) 'Masalah'**

Jika Sasuke sedang mengalami masalah, pasti hinata akan mengetahuinya walau Sasuke tidak menceritakan masalah tersebut. begitupun sebaliknya. Keduanya saling mengetahui satu sama lain jika sedang ada masalah. Saat Sasuke sedang ada masalah, pria onyx itu cenderung sensitif, akan mudah marah, lebih banyak diam, dan mengurung diri dikamarnya; sedangkan jika Hinata yang sedang ada masalah, gadis manis itu lebih sering melamun dan saat ditanya akan lebih banya menggelengkan kepala. Sasuke dan Hinata sudah saling memahami satu sama lain, mereka saling mengerti dan akan saling melengkapi.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Ceritakanlah padaku"

"Ck, tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan"

"Kau tidak terlalu pandai untuk menyembunyikan masalahmu dariku Sasuke-kun"

"Jadi kau tahu kalau aku sedang ada masalah?"

"Sasuke-kun, walau kau berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku, kau tidak akan pernah bisa. Lagipula masalah akan terasa lebih ringan kalau kau mau berbagi masalah itu, benar bukan?"

"Kau benar Hime"

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **^^ RnR ^^**_

 _ **Review kalian adalah motivasi untukku^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

 _Seperti apakah hubungan diantara Sasuke dan Hinata?Apa keduanya terlihat romantis? tapi sepertinya hubungan keduanya terlihat 'flat'. Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke akan menjawab itu dari huruf A sampai Z._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **( Q ~ Quarrel ) 'Pertengkaran'**

Dalam suatu hubungan, pasti tidak akan selalu berjalan dengan mulus, dan pasti akan ada saja pertengkaran yang terjadi. Begitupun dalam hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Ada beberapa hal yang memicu pertengkaran diantara mereka; seperti Sasuke yang pencemburu dan Hinata yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Dan jika pertengkaran itu sudah terjadi, Sasuke akan stres sendiri dan Hinata cuma bisa nangis. Tapi mereka berdua akan saling minta maaf satu sama lain, ya walaupun sebelumnya mereka akan saling menyalahkan. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, mereka bertengkar bukan hanya berjam-jam, melainkan sampai berhari-hari.

"S-Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku"

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu Hime, maafkan aku juga"

"Aku tahu kalau aku itu salah, tapi kau itu menyebalkan. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Sasuke-kun!"

"Hime, aku melakukan itu karena aku menyayangimu. Kau juga menyebalkan, kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?"

"Emh karena... k-karena..."

"Sssttt, sudah-sudah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Maafkan aku, kita lupakan masalah ini, dan tidak ada pertengkaran lagi, oke?"

"Hu'um"

"Aku merindukanmu tahu, tidak kuat kalau berantem sampai seminggu seperti ini"

.

.

.

 **( R ~ Rivalry ) 'Persaingan'**

Persaingan disini adalah arti kebersamaan diantara keduanya. Sasuke dan Hinata sering bermain PS untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Permainan yang sering mereka mainkan adalah balapan, bola dan segala permainan yang dimainkan oleh dua orang. Jadi sudah jelas kalau pasangan ini akan bersaing besar-besaran agar menang. Sasuke sering melakukan hal-hal curang yang membuat dirinya menang seperti mencium Hinata secara tiba-tiba ataupun menggilitik perut Hinata; sedangkan Hinata punya taktik sendiri agar dia menang dari kekasihnya, yakni menyentuh bagian celana Sasuke dibagian vitalnya, sontak hal tersebut akan membuat Sasuke sweatdrop. Keduanya akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk bermain PS. Bagi Sasuke, Hinata bukan hanya sebagai 'Kekasih' nya, melainkan juga sebagai 'Teman main' ataupun 'Teman curhat' yang selalu ada untuk dirinya.

"Kau akan kaalh Hime!"

"Tidak akan pernah ku biarkan kau menang Uchiha-san"

"Cih, buktikan kata-katamu"

"Aku akan menang darimu Sasuke-kun"

"Apa? Benarkah? ck, aku tidak yakin"

"Aku akan m-... kyaaaa kau curang Sasuke-kun! Berhenti menggilitiki ku! Hentikan itu S-Sasuke-kun"

"Hahahahaha! Lihat, aku hampir dekat garis finish"

"Aihhh tidak akan ku biarkan"

"H-Hime? A-apa yang k-kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyentuh adik kecilku? Kalau bangun bagaimana? Apa kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"..."

.

.

.

 **( S ~ Sincerrity ) 'Ketulusan Hati'**

Angkuh, sombong, dingin, dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan yang ada disekitarnya- itulah Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi dibalik semua itu, apa orang-orang tahu kalau Sasuke mempunyai hati yang hangat dan tulus untuk seorang gadis yang sangat dia cintai- Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke tidak pernah memunculkan sifat buruknya jika dia sedang berduaan dengan Hinata. Sasuke yang dingin akan berubah menjadi cair jika Hinata ada disampingnya. Sasuke sendiri bahkan bingung kenapa dia berubah total saat ada Hinata didekatnya. Tapi itu tidak penting, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Sasuke mempunyai hati yang tulus untuk wanita yang dicintainya. Hati yang lembut dan hangat yang hanya dia berikan pada Hinata seorang.

"S-Sasuke-kun, apa menurutmu suatu saat kita akan menikah?"

"Tentu saja"

"Emh k-kau yakin?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Hime?"

"T-tidak"

"Apa kau meragukanku? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau takut aku hanya main-main padamu? atau kau berpikir aku tidak mencintaimu?"

"E-entahlah"

"Sini, kemarilah dan duduk dipangkuan ku. Dengarkan aku baik-baik; Aku, Uchiha Sasuke- seorang pria dingin dimata orang banyak, yang telah jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita baik hati dan lembut. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke- seorang pria kaya yang merasa sangat kesepian dalam hidupnya, tapi semenjak kau datang, aku tidak akan pernah merasakan hal buruk itu lagi. Dan aku, Uchiha Sasuke- seorang pria yang memiliki hati tulus hanya untuk Hinata seorang, hanya untuk dirimu seorang. Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata"

"S-Sasuke-kun k-kau membuatku terharu, m-maafkan aku k-karena berkata seperti tadi"

"Tidak apa-apa Hime. kemarikan tanganmu, pegang dadaku baik-baik dan rasakan setiap jantungku berdetak itu hanya untuk dirimu"

"A-aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun"

"Dan aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata"

.

.

.

 **( T ~ Temptress ) 'Wanita Yang Menggoda'**

Hinata selalu berusaha tampil cantik didepan Sasuke. Gadis Hyuuga ini akan berdiri didepan cermin dalam waktu yang lama jika akan pergi kencan dengan Sasuke, itu bermaksud agar Hinata tahu apakah ada yang kurang dengan penampilannya. Hinata selalu ingin punya imej 'Cantik' dimata Sasuke. Tapi apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke tentang gadisnya ini? 'Sexy Girl', itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk Hinata. Bagi Sasuke, Hinata kurang cocok dengan imej 'Cantik', menurutnya Hinata jauh lebih cocok dengan imej 'Sexy'. Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri. Sasuke merasa menjadi pria yang paling beruntung didunia ketika medapatkan Hinata; dia cantik. manis, dan tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya bergairah.

"Sasuke-kun, apa pendapatmu tentang baju baruku?"

"I-itu sangat sangat besar Hime"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke-kun?"

"Eh maaf, bukan apa-apa Hime"

"Tapi aku merasa sempit dibagian atasnya"

"Benarkah? itu mungkin karena dadamu terlalu besar Hime"

"A-apa kau t-tidak suka kalau d-dadaku besar?"

"Cih, kau bergurau? Tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya. Pria mana yang tidak suka ketika mendapatkan kekasih sexy sepertimu"

"K-kau mau a-apa S-Sasuke-kun? k-kau menindihku"

"Bolehkah Hime?"

"Kyaaaaa S-Sasuke-kun k-kenapa kau membuka bajuku?"

"Wah besanya! aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melahapnya"

"Kau mesum Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

 **( U ~ Understanding ) 'Pengertian'**

Saat Sasuke sedang kesal pada Naruto, sedang jengkel pada Itachi, sedang merah pada Sai, ataupun sedang murka pada para fans gilanya; hanya Hinata lah yang mampu menenangkannya. Api yang membara hanya mampu ditenangkan oleh air yang dingin, ya begitulah keduanya. Hinata selalu berusaha membujuk Sasuke jika kekasihnya itu sedang merajuk. Dan Sasuke, jika pria tampan itu sedang kesal pada suatu hal, maka dia akan mencari Hinata. Hanya Hinata yang mampu mengerti akan sikap buruknya, hanya Hinata yang mampu memahami dirinya jika dia sedang marah-marah, dan hanya Hinata yang mampu mengerti semua hal tentang diri Sasuke. Sungguh beruntungnya Sasuke mendapat kekasih sekaligus calon istri yang sangat pengertian pada dirinya.

"Arghhh! Aku benar-benar kesal pada sikap bodoh Naruto"

"S-Sasuke-kun, ada apa lagi?"

"Naruto benar-benar bodoh! Gara-gara dia, tim sekolah kita jadi kalah"

"Sasuke-kun tenanglah, N-Naruto-kun baru saja sembuh, jadi mungkin dia belum maksimal bertandingnya"

"Cih, tapi dia te-..."

"Sasuke-kun, sudahlah. Kasihan Naruto-kun jika terus kau salahkan"

"Tapi Hime ak-..."

"Minta maaf padanya, kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Sasuke-kun, kalian bisa menang dipertandingan yang akan mendatang"

"Baiklah Hime"

"jangan lupa minta maaf padanya"

"Tidak mau"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Iya iya Hime, akan ku lakukan"

.

.

.

 **( V ~ Valentine ) 'Tanda Kasih Sayang'**

Saat menjelang hari Valentine, Hinata akan sibuk menyiapkan segala kejutan untuk Sasuke. Hinata juga akan membuat banyak coklat untuk Sasuke, ya walau terkedang tidak semuanya dimakan oleh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke, dia justru terlihat santai. Bahkan Sasuke tidak peduli untuk merayakan hari kasih sayang ini. Karena Sasuke berpikir, untuk apa dia merayakan hari kasih sayang setiap tanggal 14 Februari itu jika dia dapat melakukannya setiap hari untuk Hinata. Ya, memang benar; setiap hari Sasuke akan selalu memberikan kasih sayang nya untuk Hinata seorang. Tapi Sasuke masih saja bingung, kenapa Hinata terus-terusan merayakan hari tidak berguna seperti itu? Dan kalau sudah begitu, Sasuke akan sakit perut karena terlalu banyak makan coklat dari Hinata. Karena sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik, bukan?

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan coklat buatanku?"

"Aku sedang menghabiskannya Hime"

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak suka"

"Aku menyukainya Hime, sangat suka"

"Emh benarkah?"

"Iya Hime. Walaupun perutku sudah mulai sakit tapi aku akan tetap menghabiskan coklat pemberianmu"

"K-kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dari tadi kalau perutmu sudah sakit? T-tidak perlu dipaksakan S-Sasuke-kun, berikan coklat itu!"

"Cih, aku ingin menghabiskannya Hime. Sudahlah, kau tenang saja. Kau cukup memelukku agar aku semakin lahap mekannya"

"Emh Sasuke-kun, a-aku menyayangimu"

.

.

.

 **( W ~ Wedding ) 'Pernikahan'**

Sasuke selalu membayangkan ketika dirinya dan Hinata menjadi sepasang pengantin. Pria tampan Uchiha ini akan senyum-senyum gaje jika membayangkan hal itu. Dia selalu membayangkan dirinya mengenakan toxedo hitam yang akan membuat dirinya semakin berkarisma dan semakin tampan; dia juga tak lupa membayangkan Hinata, Sasuke selalu membayangkan gadisnya itu mengenakan gaun putih yang membuat Hinata semakin cantik dan anggun. Sasuke juga telah membuat rencana yang matang untuk pernikahan mereka kelas. Sasuke ingin membuat momen pernikahan yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun kenapa kau terus melamun?"

"Kemarilah Hime"

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata, setelah kita lulus SMA nanti, apakah kau sudah siap untuk aku nikahi?"

"A-apa? N-nikah?"

"Hn"

"Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru Sasuke-kun?"

"Menurutku tidak Hime. Bahkan kalau di ijinkan aku ingin melarmu besok. Ah~ aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menikahimu Hime"

"Kenapa kau ingin kita cepat-cepat menikah Sasuke-kun?"

"Karena aku sudah yakin untuk menjadikanmu sebagai istriku, aku juga takut kalau nantinya kau akan berpaling dariku, dan aku juga khawatir kita tidak akan menikah karena faktor umur, kematian kan tidak ada yang tahu kapan akan terjadi Hime"

"Kau benar Sasuke-kun. Emh a-aku jadi tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat kau lamar"

.

.

.

 **( X ~ Xmas ) 'Hari Natal'**

Hari natal di Jepang tidak terlalu begitu penting, karena mayoritas penduduk disana adalah menganut keeprcayaan Shinto. Penduduk disana juga tidak mengerti makna Natal sesungguhnya, mereka hanya ikut-ikutan pada budaya Barat. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata begitu menyukai hari Natal. Gadis Hyuuga ini akan menghias kamarnya jika menjelang hari Natal, dan Sasuke akan membantu dengan senang hati. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk ikut merayakan Natal, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari sang kekasih. Keduanya akan sibuk berbelanja pernak-pernik Natal dipusat kota, menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bermain seluncur sky, dan berduaan menikmati minuman hangat jika udara terlampau sangat dingin. Alasan Sasuke menyukai Natal karena dia akan lebih punya banyak waktu bersama Hinata, selebihnya tidak ada alasan lain.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau meletakkan itu disana? cepat pindahkan!"

"Tapi menurutku bola kaca ini lebih cocok disini Hime"

"Tidak tidak tidak Sasuke-kun"

"Baiklah, akan ku pindahkan"

"Sasuke-kun cepat bantu aku pasang bintang di ujung pohon natal"

"kau saja yang memasangnya Hime"

"Aku kan tidak sampai"

"Aku akan mengendongmu"

"Wahhh, tampak sangat indah ya Sasuke-kun"

"Jauh lebih indah matamu Hime"

"Kau gombal! apa yang akan kau pinta dihari natal besok Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak ada?"

"E-eh? kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah mendapatkan cintamu, jadi aku tidak butuh hal lain lagi dalam hidupku. kau sendiri meminta apa?"

"A-aku? emh aku meminta agar kita selalu bersama-sama Sasuke-kun, sampai tua nanti~ sampai kematian yang memisahkan kita"

"Untuk hal itu, mungkin aku juga ingin meminta seperti yang kau pinta Hime"

.

.

.

 **( Y ~ Yet ) 'Hingga Kini'**

Dari dulu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, sampai sekarang saat mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, keduanya tampak sangat saling mencintai. Dari dulu saat Sasuke menyukai Hinata, sampai sekarang saat Sasuke mencintainya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk melepaskannya. Dari dulu saat Hinata merasa risih akan kehadiran Sasuke, sampai sekarang saat Hinata merasa sangat nyaman dengan Sasuke, Hinata tidak akan pernah pergi menjauh darinya. Hingga kini, hingga detik ini, keduanya sudah saling menemukan arti cinta sejati. Keduanya saling mengerti, memahami dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Sasuke sangat tulus mencintai Hinata, dari sejak awal Sasuke mengenalnya, sampai saat ini rasa itu masih sama.

"Hime, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Memajang foto kita Sasuke-kun"

"Memajang?"

"Hu'um. Lihatlah, ini foto kita saat tiga tahun lalu"

"Hahahah, kau tampak sangat jelek Hime"

"Kau jahat! Dan ini, foto kita saat perayaan tahun baru tahun lalu"

"Nah kalau ini, kau tampak sangat cantik saat menggunakan yukata itu"

"Dari semua foto-foto ini, kita selalu tampak berbeda dalam setiap foto. Tapi aku harap, cinta Sasuke-kun akan selalu sama, tidak berubah"

"Tentu saja Hime, cintaku takkan pernah berubah walau dimakan oleh waktu. Dan aku harap kau pun juga begitu"

"T-tentu saja S-Sasuke-kun"

"Wah wah! Lihat foto yang ini, saat itu kau sedang menangis karena permen kapas yang baru saja ku belikan langsung dimakan oleh aniki. Hahahaha! kau terlihat sangat lucu Hime"

"Menyebalkan! E-eh, wah foto ini saat Sasuke-kun mengenakan bikini di acara game musim panas kemarin. Hahahaha, Sasuke-kun kau terlihat sangat sexy"

"Hime, buang foto yang itu! apa-apaan kau ini memotret ku disaat aku sedang berpakaian bodoh seperti itu"

"Tidak boleh! aku akan menyimpan foto yang ini!"

"Ck, kemarikan Hime! biar aku robek kecil-kecil foto sialan itu"

"Tidak boleh~"

"Hime kenapa kau lari? Kemarikan fotonya cepat! kembali kesini!"

.

.

.

 **( Z ~ Zing ) 'Semangat'**

Disaat Sasuke sedang tidak semangat untuk melakukan apapun, maka dia akan mencari Hinata. Sasuke memang mempunyai sifat tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitarnya. Pernah suatu waktu, saat Sasuke didaftarkan mengikuti lomba olimpiade matematika oleh pihak sekolah tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sasuke langsung marah, dan dia juga tidak mau mengikuti lomba bergengsi internasional itu. Tapi berkat dukungan dan semangat dari Hinata, Sasuke akhirnya mau menerima semua itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke dikategorikan siswa yang paling jenius, tapi karena sifat buruknya itu membuat dirinya enggan melakukan sesuatu tanpa kemauan sendiri. Sasuke juga akan semakin bersemangat jika Hinata menonton setiap pertandingan bola yang dia tandingii. Ah pokoknya, semangat hidup Sasuke adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, k-kenapa kau belum bersiap?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun jangan mengabaikanku!"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun sebentar lagi acara nya akan segera dimulai"

"Aku tidak berminat untuk ikut acara tidak berguna itu Hime"

"Untuk kali ini saja Sasuke-kun"

"Tidak"

"Sasuke-kun, teman-teman sudah mempersiapkan acara ini selama berbulan-bulan, dan kalau kau tidak iikut membantu pengumpulan dana, maka kita akan gagal"

"Aku kan tidak menyetujui untuk ikut dari awal"

"Sasuke-kun ayolah"

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu"

"Kau membuatku sedih"

"Ck, baiklah Hinata. aku akan ikut membantu"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Hime, kau jangan bersedih lagi, dan jangan pasang wajah memelas seperti tadi"

"Whuaaa terimakasih Sasuke-kun"

"Itu semua ku lakukan karena mu"

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **RnR**

 **Maaf kalau Gaje :(**

 **Ditunggu fanfic yang baru yaa~**


End file.
